1. Field of the Invention
A junction block assembly of thin flat design includes base and cover members that cooperate to define a chamber, and an operating member that is mounted in the chamber for displacement relative to at least one of the cover and base members, thereby to pierce the insulation layer of a conductor the end of which is introduced into the chamber via a first conductor opening contained in the cover member. In one embodiment, the cover and base members are connected to define a rigid housing within which the operating member is displaced by means of an auxiliary tool. In a second embodiment, the operating member is supported in fixed relation by the base member, and the cover member is connected for sliding movement relative to the base and operating members, thereby to effect the insulation piercing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Junction block assemblies adapted for insulation-piercing electrical connection with conductors are well known in the patented prior art, as evidenced by the German Off. Nos. DE 29 06 031 and DE 100 45 764, German Patents Nos. DE 199 06 465 and 199 21 960, and published International Application No. WO 02/15337. In these prior devices, a movable element is provided that pierces the conductor insulation layer to effect electrical connection with the conductor. Many of the known conductor junction blocks are bulky in size, complicated and expensive to construct, and require many moving parts that are difficult to assemble. The present invention was developed to avoid the drawbacks of the known junction block connectors and to provide an improved connector that is relatively flat and thin for the conservation of space, inexpensive to produce, and positive in operation.